


All Might/Toshinori Yagi x Werewolf! Reader

by sleepyartistgirl



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heats, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, My Hero Academia - Freeform, NSFW, Toshinori Yagi - Freeform, Werewolf, adult toys, all might - Freeform, dog behavior, head cannons, pretty self explanatory, reader has a quirk that allows her to become a werewolf, reader is the goodest good girl that ever did a good, toshi has a big fluffy pupper for a girlfriend, toshi is 10/10 best boyfriend, werewolf shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyartistgirl/pseuds/sleepyartistgirl
Summary: Life with a werewolf can get a bit.....”hairy” at times....But Toshinori loves you all the same....fangs and all.





	All Might/Toshinori Yagi x Werewolf! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak for anything related to werewolves, and I just cannot move on from the idea of my beautiful boy with a werewolf gf. Fight me. There’ll be NSFW sprinkled in too, because I’m a nasty little gremlin.

\- While others might see your werewolf form as a huge, snarling, beast that needs to be contained, Toshinori thinks of it as just a giant dog, and to be fair he’s not completely wrong.

\- When not in your werewolf form, you often still have your ears and tail out. Toshinori thinks it’s absolutely adorable how they move in tandem with your emotions.

\- The most affectionate boyfriend ever, bless his heart. Toshi probably tells you that he loves you at least fifty times a day, and they’re usually accompanied by kisses and hugs.

\- While most others would probably view your animalistic habits as strange and off putting, Toshinori finds them incredibly endearing. He doesn’t care that you eat a ludicrous amount of raw meat a day, or that you frequently scratch behind your ears using your feet. He understands that they’re all part of your quirk, and it can’t really be helped.

\- When he’s stressed out or grading papers, you come trotting in, in full werewolf form, and plop down beside him before resting your huge head in his lap. He smiles and pets you while he works, suddenly feeling a lot better about the things he needs to do.

\- Your werewolf form grants you incredible, speed, strength, and agility, so you often accompany him as All Might to go patrolling. He naturally worries after you of course, but every time he sees you slice things that shouldn’t be able to be sliced with your claws, he feels a lot better.

\- Every now and then, a police car or ambulance will go by with the sirens going off. You howl along with it and every time Toshinori looks at you to see what your doing, you immediately shut up and flatten your ears to your head and look away in embarrassment. When he looks away though, you go right back to howling. Toshi thinks it’s absolutely adorable.

\- Toshinori has found that your weakest spots are your ears, belly, and under your chin. You can be in standing above him in full werewolf form, snarling at him and about ready to rip him to shreds, and all he has to do is scratch your ears or your chin, and you just melt like butter for him.

\- You LOVE belly rubs, Toshi found that out pretty early on into your relationship and now will often rub your belly, watching in amusement as your leg bounces up and down.

\- The only real draw back of being in a relationship with you is your werewolf form sheds...A LOT....Thankfully, Toshinori doesn’t have any allergies, but there always seems to be a copious amount of werewolf hair EVERYWHERE no matter how much everything is vacuumed and cleaned. So he’s learned to keep an abundant supply of lint rollers on deck, so at least he can clean his clothes when you get hair on them.

\- In addition to giving him regular human kisses, you also give Toshi big wet dog kisses. You can get to licking his face and he’ll be covered in drool by the time he gets you to stop.

\- You sometimes accompany Toshi to school, you come in your werewolf form and he can never seem to keep his students from swarming you whenever you come trotting in. You don’t mind though, your tail wagging like crazy as you give everyone hugs and maybe kisses if they’re okay with being licked.

\- The class and Toshinori love to watch you run after things, you’re so incredibly fast and agile on all fours, despite being so big. Practices that involve throwing things, you’re usually sent to go retrieve whatever it was that was thrown and you always bring the items back with a wolfish grin on your maw.

\- You’re like a walking space heater, the amount of heat you put out is ridiculous. During the winter months or if he’s just cold in general, Toshinori will snuggle into your furry side for warmth, enjoying the softness of your fur.

\- He first met you as All Might, and you your 8 foot tall werewolf form. He’ll never admit it, but to say he was intimidated would be the understatement of the century. Very rarely does he ever come across anyone bigger than him, let alone any females. And your wolfish features don’t help.

\- About once a month, for three days, you go into heat. You didn’t tell him this, and poor Toshi choked on his own blood when he came home from work and saw you in werewolf form, grinding your hips wildly against his pillow.

\- From then on, Toshinori keeps track of your heats, so he knows when one is going to start and he can try to be there with you to....help you out.

\- When you’re in heat, you tend to be pretty rough and demanding with sex, and likewise you want Toshinori to be rough on you. You’re in heat for christ’s sake! All you want is to be plowed until you can’t walk straight.

\- Toshinori likes to take you in his All Might form with you being in your human form just as much as you like him to take you in his true form with you in your werewolf form. He does actually find sex with you in your werewolf form and him in his true form to be really hot. Here you are, a beast that could easily rip him open with the flick of one of your claws, moaning and whining beneath him, begging for him to fuck her. He gets hard just thinking about it.

\- You typically prefer to be on the bottom, but every now and then you take the top. And to Toshinori, it’s a damn beautiful sight to watch your breasts, furry or fleshy, bounce in his face.

\- Because of your natural instincts, you love to be knotted. However as a human, Toshinori obviously can’t do that. So he went out and bought a special cock ring that expands like a knot. Needless to say, you absolutely love it.

\- You know that because of his work, Toshi can’t always be there to tend to your “needs”. So you’ve gotten yourself a couple of dildos with built in cum tubes and some of them have knots, to keep you company when he isn’t there to fuck you.

\- You aren’t a picky eater since your quirk is werewolf, you’ll literally eat just about anything. Which has earned you the nickname “The Walking Garbage Disposal”, because no food ever gets wasted or thrown out when you’re around.

\- It’s hard to keep anything from you because of your incredible hearing and sense of smell. You can hear exactly when Toshinori pulls up in the driveway and as soon as he’s through the door you can smell everywhere he’s been that day.

\- Every now and again, Toshi will forget his lunch at home. In which case you will shift into werewolf form and carry it in your mouth to him. Doing a little dance like prance as you go. (Like in that video of s Shiba Inu carrying a newspaper and doing an excited little dance as he walks)

\- It gives you a good excuse to visit the students too, who are always excited to see you. They have given you the nickname “Wolfie”, a nickname that Toshinori uses on you often.

\- Your hero name is appropriately “Timber Wolf”. You can probably guess why.

\- You love to visit animal shelters and play with the baby animals. Especially puppies because your instincts are like “These are actual babies of your kind, adopt all of them.” The only reason why you haven’t adopted a million dogs by now is because you know you would be in big trouble with Toshinori if you did.

\- You like to go hiking in the woods, they feel like home to you because your family had a log cabin out in the woods that you frequently stayed at growing up. Toshinori often goes with you and never ceases to be amazed how every time you seem to have something new to show him. Like a hidden underground lake, or a massive hollowed out tree.

\- Hunting is a frequent activity you partake in. However, you make sure to never take more than what you need, and you make sure to eat it outside of the house so you don’t get animal blood everywhere. You got such a nasty scolding from Toshinori the last time you ate your prey in the house because you got deer blood everywhere. You’ll never forget the look on his face when he came home and saw the mess you made.

\- Someday, you want to have kids, or “pups” as you call them. The idea of little blond pups scurrying around makes your heart swell with joy. You told Toshi this once and you swear you have never seen a man blush so hard and spit up so much blood at the same time.

\- You Like to leave love bites on Toshinori, and you encourage him to do the same to you. So it’s not uncommon to spot hickies and bite marks on you two from time to time.

\- You’ve often wondered what your Toshi would look like if he had a werewolf quirk like you, and you’ve come to the conclusion that he would probably look like a Golden Retriver but with upright ears. Now you secretly want to him like that because you think that he would look absolutely adorable.


End file.
